In jewelry stores or counters, jewelry is commonly displayed in the storefront windows or under glass for customer viewing to determine if they would like to take a closer look at a certain piece. The store owner benefits from having the jewelry displayed in an attractive fashion to catch the eyes of potential customers, as well as enhance the beauty of the products. Jewelry, therefore, such as rings, broaches, pendants, watches, bracelets, earrings, and the like are typically displayed on velvet or satin covered stands. The velvet, satin, or other material chosen to surround the products are typically rich in color, such as red or royal blue. The store owner may resort to mirrors positioned below or about the jewelry in an attempt to further enhance the beauty of glimmering jewelry and attract potential customers.
In the past, objects which rotate on a stand have been devised for various reasons. U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,072 to Quigley discloses a display apparatus for displaying and rotating packaged goods which are exteriorly decorated with advertising. The apparatus requires an electrical outlet for operation, a set of mirrors, and a flashlight apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,850 to Albanese discloses a solar-powered display device for displaying a multi-faceted crystal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,810 to Liou discloses an electronic flower set with intermittent movement. The apparatus must be turned on and off and movement of the flower requires the receipt of a sound signal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,364 to Sengstaken discloses a miniature airplane and curved banner for spinning about the top of a housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,808 to Liebman et al discloses a sign turner with a low power consumption controller. The devices disclosed in these patents are either too large, complex, costly, and/or unattractive for use as a jewelry display. Furthermore, none of the disclosed devices take advantage of piezoelectric motors which eliminates many of the undesirable qualities of the prior art displays.
Thus, there is a need for an improved jewelry display which can better capture the attention of potential customers. There is further a need for a rotating display capable of displaying jewelry. There is further a need for a rotating jewelry display which can be manufactured and utilized at a low cost in order to employ a multiplicity of such displays in a jewelry case or window. There is further a need for a rotating display which is small enough to be adapted for use in a jewelry case or window. There is further a need for a rotating display which takes advantage of piezoelectricity and which can be aesthetically pleasing in a jewelry case or window (solar cell panels are not aesthetically pleasing enough for the desired uses). There is further a need for a rotating jewelry display which can accommodate various jewelry items. There is further a need for a rotating display which can rotate removable jewelry or other items which has a holder that does not leave residue on the items. There is further a need or a rotating jewelry display which can move a drive shaft in a stepped rotation for displaying rings or in a continuous sweeping rotation for displaying other items of jewelry. There is further a need for a rotating display which can rotate a variety of merchandise items economically and efficiently.